


ROOM NO.9 02

by AntiskyHita



Category: Hunlay-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiskyHita/pseuds/AntiskyHita





	ROOM NO.9 02

“听说你要结婚了，恭喜。”

“你要不要跟我结婚？”

很突然的，吴世勋问出了这个问题。他也说不清是为什么，日子过了那么久，恋爱最热烈的时候也曾有过带着张艺兴私奔一起走的念头。

他想过如果有这么一天，至少他一定为这个求婚准备了许久，穿着正装，梳起成熟的发型，拿着准备好的对戒，是在被见证的情况下，向他最心爱的人献礼。

而不是清晨刚从被窝里爬起，脸颊还带着刚睡醒的浮肿，头发乱糟糟的像个鸡窝，穿着宽松的背心裤衩，随意的躺在沙发里。

没有准备的鲜花对戒，没有高级餐厅服务的香水音乐。有的只是乏陈可善的锅碗瓢盆在哐哐作响，早餐混着油烟的味道。

是张艺兴在给他做早餐，这是在一起生活了数年每天早起都能看见的最平凡的景象。

楼下超市买酱油送的围裙丑丑的系在腰上，头上顶着和吴世勋同款的鸡窝，发梢下的脖颈还有一两个吴世勋留下的痕迹，从窗边缝隙漏出来的光丝丝的洒过来，空气中能看见点点漂浮的尘埃，他的爱人像被圣光笼罩。

他的心脏像被猫轻轻挠了一下，痒痒的，又有饱满的心绪猛的溢出来，吴世勋怔怔的看着张艺兴，连他自己都没预料到的，他说。

“你要不要和我结婚。”

“恭喜。”

张艺兴说这话的时候，头低垂着看不清表情，右手不住的摩挲的左手食指，吴世勋很不合时宜的想起了他向张艺兴求婚的时候，那时候张艺兴是怎么回答他的，是了，他记得很清楚。

张艺兴的反应很小，似乎并没有十分惊喜，只是摆勺的动作停了两下，比平日里更有光彩的眼神带着笑意，他摇了摇手里的锅铲，对吴世勋说道，“那恭喜恭喜。”

他一辈子都不会忘。

那时候谁能想到他最后会和张艺兴分手。

吴世勋苦笑，“算是吧，你也知道了？”

“你母亲给我寄了请柬。”

吴世勋点头，这在他意料之中，自从他和张艺兴分手，他母亲日夜担心哪日他又会和张艺兴复合，立马给他安排了相亲对象，恨不得立马让他结婚，好让两个人都断了这个念头。

房间里的时间似乎和外界不太一样，吴世勋能明显感觉到房间里时间流逝得要更快，房间提供的餐点在没有外界的影响下一直保持着温热。

用过晚饭过后，两人各自洗漱完毕便又回床上躺着，在没有打发时间的娱乐方式下，似乎除了发呆便没有别的事能做了。

两人再醒来时任务已经发布。

【今日任务】  
【任务A：由张艺兴在吴世勋身上造成长度不低于8厘米，深度1厘米的伤口】  
【任务B：由吴世勋采集张艺兴的精液】

张艺兴懒懒的靠在床背上，似乎对任务没有一点的忧心，只是轻轻的抬眼看向吴世勋，“你想怎么选？”

吴世勋皱眉，根据昨日和今日的任务选项分析，任务A是强制伤害，任务B则是强制性。昨日的任务A是由张艺兴采集自己200ml的血液，在完成任务A后今日的任务A在伤害值上提升，而任务B则仍然保留昨日的任务。

由此可见，是不是可以推测任务AB都是在完成后的基础上提高要求，未完成的则选项保留。那么如果今天依旧选择任务A，明天的要求会不会更加血腥。

吴世勋看了张艺兴一眼，犹豫了一会，翻身从床柜里的医疗箱里取出了手术刀递给张艺兴。手术刀放在自己眼前，张艺兴静静的看了吴世勋一会，将手术刀按下。

“选B吧。”

“A的要求伤口太深，需要缝针，这里没有足够的医疗工具，伤口会发炎，谁知道明天又会是什么任务，更何况，我下不去手。”

张艺兴探过身来的时候，顺便将房间的灯关上了。没有通光的窗口，房间一片昏暗，黑暗中只能看见对方模糊的轮廓。张艺兴靠在吴世勋身上，将整个人都窝进了吴世勋怀里，伸手摸寻到吴世勋的双手，说道。

“开始吧。”

一旦将视线阻隔掉光线，其他的感官都被无限放大，鼻尖蹭过脖颈，发梢扫过脸颊，能确实的感受到温热的身躯躺在自己怀里，肌肤隔着布料相贴，有一瞬间他想紧紧的抱住怀里的人再也不松开。

张艺兴的手引导着他放在自己的胯边，张艺兴穿的是居家的睡衣，裤子是松紧的，吴世勋的手轻轻一勾就能拉开，他将手探进去，勾着膝弯将睡裤褪下。

手隔着内裤覆在性器上方时，吴世勋听见张艺兴泄了一声闷哼，他隔着布料轻轻揉捏，手指顺着性器划着轮廓，直到性器顶端的布料被打湿，丝丝粘腻浸过手指，吴世勋才将最后一层遮羞布给褪下。

性器毫无保留的暴露在空中被握住的时候，吴世勋明显的感受到张艺兴贴着他的背脊紧绷着，吴世勋轻轻的蹭蹭了张艺兴的耳尖，手下托着囊袋向上撸去，“放松点。”

性器在吴世勋手中变得更加炙热硬挺，张艺兴喘息声也变大，怀里的身体起伏变大，拇指划过龟头抹开顶端渗出的液体，让它更均匀的涂抹整个柱身，吴世勋整只手也变得黏糊糊。

紧贴的身体似乎让心跳都变得渐渐合拍，吴世勋手下的动作不停，另一只手握住张艺兴紧抓着床单的手，手指挤进指缝十指紧扣，其实他也不好受，张艺兴的喘息声就在耳边，他能明显的感受的自己的身体也有了反应。

张艺兴后仰着头靠在吴世勋肩上，快感让他止不住的喘息，黑暗掩盖了他的面容，他咬着下唇，方才干燥的嘴唇被他舔得湿润润，眼角泛红，眼神迷离。双颊染上了绯色，哪里像方才那般冷淡的模样。

感受到身后抵在后腰的硬物，张艺兴甚至更加放开的嗓子，身体不住的向后蹭了蹭，他握着吴世勋的手用力的泛白。

空气似乎都变得粘稠炙热，吴世勋的指甲轻轻的的刮着他的冠沟，手握着柱体上下动作，时不时加重力道，他似乎都被这氛围熏昏了头脑，情动之下，情不自禁的贴着张艺兴的侧颈落下一吻。

似是被他这动作刺激，张艺兴的身体一颤，手中的性器泄了出来。释放过后张艺兴一直紧绷的身体无力摊靠着吴世勋，直到缓过神来，张艺兴撑起身，吴世勋才忙不迭送的跑进了卫生间。

跑开时隐约的听见了身后的一声轻笑。


End file.
